swaying souls
by Killer-Dueler
Summary: a story about the life of soul and maka with my own little twist...i suck at summaries
1. and so it begins

Me-Hey its me blue neon and i have a new story

Soul- *from closet* help me im tied in his bedroom!

Maka-Soul

Me-*hits maka with a guitar* stop now that is his punishment!

Maka-*sweatdrops* What did he do now.

Me-He called me fat...

Soul-because you are

mae-*throws a desk at closet* shut up and please read my story

Maka pov

"Hey you guys" i yelled at the gang. "hey flat tits" soul says. "Maka ...CHOP!" in the next 5

seconds soul is nearly in to fainting when maka yells. Hello bookworm. says some weird dude

who waked up to maka and grabs her hair and yanks it. Let do of my hair you weirdo. She kicks the dude from behind her and he just yanks harder. "Let go of her you perverted idiot!" He hits the dude in the face with his fist and grabs maka and backs off. "I will be back, and i will get maka." "thanks soul." "your welcome." "soul...you can let go of my waist now..." he looks down and looks where his hands are and pulls back and says"sorry..." with a blush on his face. they countinue the rest of the day as if nothing happened . but maka and soul are more interested in eachother that they are in school. At the end of the day soul and maka walk home and stay at a distance from eachother. They get home and maka asks"What do you want for dinner." "how about spagetti!" "OK" Soul cant stand not to look at maka in her apron with two sycthes on the back and the words 'kiss me' on it. Soul was actualy thinking about that when Maka said "dinners ready." dinner was very quiet for them and they decided to watch a movie after dinner. Maka leaned on soul's shoulder and put an arm around her shoulders. "um maka have have something i need to tell you." "what do you need to say..." "Maka i love you" Maka BLushs and says"I love you to" She leanes up and kisses him with love and not to shut him up ether. They both fall asleep on the couch and hugged eachother the whole time

Me-how was it you two was it okay?

Maka-I liked it and why do you put love in the first chapter?

Me-I just wanted to get to the point and soul wat do you say?

Maka-soul isnt here right now.

Me-why...

Maka-You gave him a broken arm when you threw a desk at him

Me-oh...Well he shouldn't have called me fat!

Maka-Well you didnt have to throw a desk at him!

Me-while me and Maka fight things out please read and review BYE!


	2. california

Me-hey it is the new swaying souls chapter

soul-*hids behind maka* maka can you search him

maka-okay *searches my pants pocket and shirt* well i found three pocket knives , a set of throwing stars and a sword

Me-okay on with the show!

Soul and Maka woke up the next morning and took there showers and kissed wghen ever they got the chance to. They went to school and everything was normal. Black star was still an idiot and patty was okay So they knew the world had not stopped and turned backwards instead. Everything was normal until after lunch when maka and soul got there misson it was to go and investigate some large souls disappearing in the southern california area. They where to leave in the morning with carona , kid and blackstar. So they did

A DAY LATER

"so we board the A16 flight to california." said maka. "i guess..." said soul who was holding maka's hand as they walked toward the gate and blackstar just had to jump on souls back about maka the whole way there

6 HOURS LATER (DIDNT WANT TO TYPE ABOUT THE PLANE RIDE)

"WOW" said maka "it is really sunny here i love it" "well out hotel is on orange street." they hailed a cab and went to the hotel. they stayed in the room and kind of just layed there and kissed over the movie ZOMBIELAND untill they heard black star coming up the hall and locked the door but he ran right throught it. he yelled so loud maka had thought her ear drums had burst and the loud vacation had started.

me-well that is the second shapter so wat do you think you guys

maka-well it was awesome

soul-i agree with maka

me-so read and eview please i like them


End file.
